Lawrence Pan
Cast *Peter Pan - Lawrence Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *Wendy Darling - Princess Mindy (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Tinker Bell - Gwen (Total Drama) *John Darling - Botley the Robot (JumpStart 3rd Grade) *Michael Darling - Leo (Little Einsteins) *Captain Hook - Hacker (Cyberchase) *Mr. Smee - Buzz & Delete (Cyberchase) *Tick-Tock Crocodile - Beast (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *The Lost Boys played by: **Cubby - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) **Slightly - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) **Twins - Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) and Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) **Nibs - Loud Kiddington (Histeria!) **Tootles - Stanley Griff (Stanley) *The Mermaids played by: **Red Haired Mermaid - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) **Other Red Haired Mermaid - Bridget (Vampirina) **Yellow Haired Mermaid - Young Anna (Frozen) **Other Yellow Haired Mermaid - Young Elsa (Frozen) **Black Haired Mermaid - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) **Other Yellow Haired Mermaid - Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) *Tiger Lily - Linda Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Indian Chief - Yen Sid (Fantasia) *Nana - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *George Darling - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Mary Darling - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *Pirate with Accordion - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) Scenes *Lawrence Pan part 1 - Opening Titles/"The Second Star to the Right" *Lawrence Pan part 2 - Meet the Darling Family *Lawrence Pan part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow *Lawrence Pan part 4 - Lawrence Chases His Shadow/Mindy and Lawrence Meet *Lawrence Pan part 5 - Botley and Leo Meet Lawrence/Gwen in a Sulky Mood *Lawrence Pan part 6 - Lawrence Teaches the Children to Fly/"You Can Fly" *Lawrence Pan part 7 - Meet Hacker and the Guards/Buzz and Delete vs. the Beast *Lawrence Pan part 8 - Hacker Attacks Lawrence and the Darling Children *Lawrence Pan part 9 - Meet The Lost Boys/Gwen Tries to Kill Mindy *Lawrence Pan part 10 - "Following the Leader"/Captured by the Indians *Lawrence Pan part 11 - Lawrence and Mindy Meet the Mermaids/Hacker Kidnaps Linda *Lawrence Pan part 12 - Lawrence Tricks Hacker/Saving Linda *Lawrence Pan part 13 - Hacker's Next Plan *Lawrence Pan part 14 - "What Makes the Red Man Red" *Lawrence Pan part 15 - Gwen Helps Hacker *Lawrence Pan part 16 - Big Chief Roger/I Had a Mother Once *Lawrence Pan part 17 - "Your Mother and Mine"/Captured by Hacker *Lawrence Pan part 18 - "The Elegant Captain Hacker"/A Bomb! *Lawrence Pan part 19 - Lawrence Cares About Gwen *Lawrence Pan part 20 - Battle on the Ship *Lawrence Pan part 21 - The Final Battle/Hacker is a Codfish *Lawrence Pan part 22 - Home Again/The End *Lawrence Pan Part 23 - Ending Credits Gallery Lawrence (Phineas & Ferb).jpg|Lawrence Fletcher as Peter Pan Mindy spongebob.jpg|Princess Mindy as Wendy Darling Gwen's Vlog Site.jpg|Gwen as Tinker Bell Botley 1996.png|Botley the Robot as John Darling Leo (Little Einsteins).jpg|Leo as Michael Darling HackerCC.jpg|Hacker as Captain Hook BuzzandDeleteCC.jpg|Buzz and Delete as Mr. Smee Beautyandthebeast_3998.jpg|The Beast as Tick-Tock Crocodile Hiro_Hamada_Profile.png|Hiro Hamada as Cubby Bart Simpson.png|Bart Simpson as Slightly Jimmy Neutron.jpg|Jimmy Neutron and Stock_Image_of_Timmy_Turner.png|Timmy Turner as the Twins LoudKiddington (1).jpg|Loud Kiddington as Nibs Stanley 1.jpg|Stanley Griff as Tootles Red (Goldie and Bear).jpg|Little Red Riding Hood as Red Haired Mermaid Bridget Vampirina Bat Chat.png|Bridget as Other Red Haired Haired Mermaid Disney-Princess-image-disney-princess-36493477-352-482.jpg|Young Anna as Yellow Haired Mermaid KsvW25rp.jpg|Young Elsa as Other Yellow Haired Mermaid Goldie Happy.jpg|Goldie Locks as Black Haired Mermaid Vampirina Hauntly.png|Vampirina Hauntley as Other Black Haired Mermaid MOM on the Phone.png|Linda Flynn as Tiger Lily Yen Sid.jpg|Yen Sid as the Indian Chief Judy Hopps in Zootopia.jpg|Judy Hopps as Nana Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-3160.jpg|Geppetto as George Darling Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-643.jpg|Widow Tweed as Mary Darling Emperorsnewgroove333.jpg|Kronk as the Pirate with Accordion Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs